nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night in the Woods Soundtrack
The Night in the Woods soundtrack is composed by Alec Holowka and consists of three albums containing a total of 124 tracks and is currently sold on Alec Holowka's bandcamp. It was released to both Kickstarter backers and the public on March 9, 2017.Alec Holowka @infinite_ammo (9 Mar 2017) "NITW KS backers should now have access to the OST. :)" (Tweet) – via Twitter.Alec Holowka @infinite_ammo (9 Mar 2017) "The 3 volume NITW OST is out. :) https://infiniteammo.bandcamp.com/" (Tweet) – via Twitter. Howowka considers the band DIIV "a big influence" on the Night in the Woods soundtrack.Ligman, Kris (December 2, 2013). "Q&A: How Night in the Woods taps into a real sense of community". Gamasutra. Albums Night in the Woods: Preview # Night in the Woods Kickstarter Trailer (01:13) # Longest Night (05:30) # Back to the Holler (02:09) # Thank You! (00:44) Night in the Woods Vol. 1: At The End Of Everything # Trailer (01:12) # Title (03:45) # Garbo and Malloy (00:08) # Fiasco Fox Vending Machine (00:03) # Playground (01:20) # Come Home (00:08) # Sleeping (00:08) # Waking Up (00:57) # Home Again (04:34) # Back to the Holler (07:37) # Gregg (03:14) # Snack Falcon (02:49) # Alec Holowka and Scott Benson - Die Anywhere Else (02:24) # Where's Casey? (00:30) # The Arm (00:51) # Video Outpost "Too" (03:42) # The Intercom (04:24) # Angus at Home (04:30) # Ol' Pickaxe (03:37) # Durkillesburg (08:06) # Mae's House (04:42) # Possum Springs (05:20) # Dusk Stars (06:37) # Pierogies in the Dark (07:07) # Shoplifting (01:15) # Alec Holowka and Scott Benson - Weird Autumn (01:47) # Gregg! (00:06) # Food Donkey (02:20) # Robot Heads (04:00) # Pierogi Toss (01:38) # Bea! (00:09) # The Fort Lucenne Mall (04:15) # Witch Dagger (03:34) # Underwater Waltz (03:28) # MaeBea (01:23) # Astral Alley (04:00) # Crimes (03:51) # Sharkle Dream (01:25) # Robot Builder (02:19) # Crimes II (02:02) # Nighttime Housecall (00:15) # Miss Miranda (06:00) # Clanky Must Live (02:48) # Clanky Must Die (01:15) # Fireflies on the Porch (04:09) # Astral Coal Town (05:22) # Batter Up (06:46) # Cycles (01:10) # Knife Fight (05:16) # Knife Fight Defeat (00:12) # Knife Fight Victory (00:12) # On the Hunt (02:24) # Gregg's Woods (04:20) # Grocery Shopping (02:18) # Dinner at Bea's (05:30) # Mrs Santello's Old Records (05:16) # Outskirts (05:48) # Mallard's Tomb (06:36) # Astral Train (04:57) # Harfest (05:09) # What?! (00:38) # Eide (00:15) Night in the Woods Vol. 2: Hold On To Anything # Trailer II (01:20) # Waking Up II (00:48) # Mae's House II (02:32) # The Long Fall (04:12) # Alec Holowka and Scott Benson - Pumpkin Head Guy (01:38) # Investigation! (00:06) # Library Investigations (04:46) # Microfiche (04:40) # Poetry Society (01:32) # Church Hill (03:22) # Church of The First Coalescence (05:44) # Sleeping II (00:09) # Astral Fish (01:51) # Angus Climbs the Hill (06:45) # Angus' Story (05:41) # God? (00:56) # Unknowable (00:20) # Rainy Day (07:17) # Car Radio (00:57) # Donut Wolf (04:48) # I'm Going to Break Something (02:36) # Dance Party (03:04) # Cycles II (05:36) # Finding Bea (02:23) # Proximity (02:27) # The Bridge (07:02) # The Husker Bee Ballroom (03:12) # Graveyard Investigations (03:44) # Little Joe (02:12) # The Historical Society (01:31) # Ancient History (01:42) # The Map Room (00:16) # Someone's Coming (02:25) # Lori M. (04:36) # Skate Wolf (01:26) # Thryy Wyrd Tyyns (05:28) # Ghost Hunt (04:13) # Run! (00:37) # Urban Prairie (02:46) # Sanctuary (02:30) # Shapes (01:42) # The Hole At The Center Of Everything (05:04) # Eide Fight (00:25) # Climb (00:38) # Aftermath (02:58) # Vignettes (02:56) # Snow (08:38) # Early Longest Night (01:55) # End Credits (02:19) Night in the Woods Vol. 3: Demontower # Title (02:17) # Level 1: The Hole (05:30) # Level 2: The Cellar (01:42) # Boss (01:24) # Level 3: Skellie Outskirts (04:10) # Level 4: Skellie City (03:20) # Level 5: Library (04:55) # Level 6: Church (04:26) # Level 7: Rivers of Blood (03:04) # Level 8: Leafy Graves (04:56) # Level 9: Cemetery Grounds (03:06) # The Blood Thief (02:25) # Ending (00:36) References Category:Night in the Woods Category:Music